


At Home

by spowell Once and Future Series (SPowell)



Series: Once and Future [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, post canon au, post episode 5x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Once%20and%20Future%20Series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur talks to Merlin, and Merlin reacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to BBC and Shine.  
> This is part of a series.

“You were awfully quiet on the ride home,” Merlin says, carefully zipping the jester costume into its cover and hanging it on the doorframe.

Arthur is already naked and in bed. He doesn’t answer Merlin, because his mind is still back at the side of Park’s house where Dirk Wolff kissed him. Wolff seemed to think Arthur had to have realized his interest, but he hadn’t! Or did Arthur mistake all those admiring looks as directed purely at his skills as a swordsman?

“Arthur!” Merlin straddles Arthur’s lap. “What in the world are you thinking about?”

Arthur focusses his attention on the man in front of him. He doesn’t want to tell Merlin about the kiss; it will only make Merlin jealous and angry. He runs his hands up Merlin’s legs, coarse hair tickling his palms until he reaches smooth upper thighs and hips.His thumbs brush the hollows there and he meets Merlin’s eyes. He has to tell him.

“Wolff kissed me.”

He feels Merlin tense, knees squeezing Arthur’s ribs.

“What.” It isn’t a question.

Arthur licks his lips. “At the party…when I went to tell him goodbye. We were at the side of the house, and he just kissed me. I didn’t expect it. I was shocked.”

“You pushed him away,” Merlin says, and something rattles in the kitchen.

“Of course!”

Arthur moves his hands upward to encircle Merlin’s waist. He can’t help it; he’s growing hard beneath the swell of Merlin’s buttocks where he sits on him.

“I told him I was involved—I don’t know why he did it. It came as a complete shock.”

“What did he say?” Merlin’s voice hasn’t risen in tone, but the rattling in the next room rises a notch.

“He said…that I must have seen his interest, but I didn’t. I thought he was straight! I thought he just admired my craft.”

Merlin takes a deep breath through his nose and something crashes in the hall. Arthur’s heartbeat picks up and his cock presses at the cleft of Merlin’s arse.

“Seems he admired more than your _craft_ , Arthur.” And here Merlin runs his hand down Arthur’s chest. The brutality of Merlin’s sudden kiss both surprises and inflames Arthur, and he arches into it, hands gripping Merlin’s back hard enough to leave marks. Merlin bites at Arthur’s lips, making him jerk, and he pumps his hips upward.

To Arthur’s dismay, Merlin breaks the contact, climbing off him.

“That son of a bitch, having a try at what’s _mine_!” Merlin fairly yells, face flushed, and the sight of Merlin so possessive over him does something to Arthur—his cock curves off his belly, steely hard and throbbing. He wants inside Merlin so badly he can taste it, but Merlin has something else in mind.

“Turn over, Arthur,” Merlin says, and a thrill shoots throughout Arthur’s body. Merlin wants to take him—to show Arthur he belongs to Merlin, and Arthur can’t help but like that. A lot.

As Arthur flips over, bending one knee, it sounds as though every dish in the kitchen cabinets clatter. Merlin’s hands run over Arthur’s bare arse, and Arthur moans, desire mounting to an almost impossible degree. He hears the drawer open and sees the cap of the lube bottle fly past his line of vision, disappearing behind the bed.

When Merlin’s finger slides inside of Arthur, Arthur lets out a groan, hands moving to clutch at the spool posts of the headboard. Merlin curves his finger, touching the sensitive spot inside, and Arthur actually whimpers, but he doesn’t care; to be bared to Merlin like this, to be claimed by him, fills something in Arthur that he can’t articulate even to himself.

Merlin slowly fucks Arthur with his finger, whispering to him—about how Arthur belongs to him, always has and always will. Arthur can feel his cock leaking against the sheets, begging for Merlin’s touch.

Merlin adds a second finger, speeding his thrusts, and Arthur cries out, pushing back on him.

“You don’t know how angry it makes me,” Merlin says, “that he touched your lips with his.”

He removes his fingers and Arthur gasps.

“I do know,” Arthur tells Merlin over his shoulder. “It makes me crazy when Davies is around you…”

Arthur feels the bed shift and the head of Merlin’s cock pressing against his opening.

“Brandon has never kissed me.” Merlin pushes, and Arthur moans as the thick head breeches him.

“I’ll bet Wolff stuck his tongue in your mouth,” Merlin leans down, body pressed flat to Arthur’s on the bed. “Didn’t he?” he whispers in Arthur’s ear. “Tell me.”

Arthur trembles, overcome with pleasure, and nods, Merlin’s cock doing a slow glide over his insides. He bites his lip as what sounds like a dozen dishes crash to the ground in the other room.

Merlin’s breathing hard into Arthur’s ear, and Arthur squeezes his eyes shut at the sensations running through him.

“M-Merlin,” Arthur finally says when Merlin remains still. He swears he can feel Merlin’s cock throbbing within him.

“Merlin…for the sake of the gods, _fuck me_!”

Merlin comes alive then, hips pulling back and then pushing forward with so much force, Arthur is propelled forward on the bed, nose almost touching the headboard. Gripping the posts, he anchors himself for the pounding, the sounds of their combined moans mingling with the vibrations of the furniture.

Arthur knows if he could turn around, he’d see Merlin’s eyes burn gold, and he almost wishes he could; but he likes being like this, pressed beneath Merlin’s weight, Merlin’s cock sliding into the crack of his arse.

“You’re mine,” Merlin murmurs, fucking Arthur so hard, Arthur has to grit his teeth; and then Merlin seems to abruptly lose his anger, easing up and sprinkling kisses over Arthur’s neck and shoulders as he continues thrusting more gently. “Never want to lose you, Arthur,” he whispers brokenly.

“You won’t,” Arthur answers. “You couldn’t.”

***

They’re voraciously eating random things from the refrigerator when the knock sounds at the door.

Arthur glances at Merlin before going to it, carefully hiding behind it, as he’s clad only in his pants.

“Arthur?” Ralph looks concerned. “Is everything all right?”

Arthur finishes chewing the piece of cheese in his mouth and swallows. “Of course. Why?”

Ralph gazes beyond Arthur into the flat. “I heard a huge racket. I almost called the law.”

Merlin has cleaned up most of the mess, but some broken shards of glass remain in the entryway, and Arthur sees Ralph’s eyes lock on them.

“Just had a mishap, that’s all,” Arthur tells him. “Everything’s fine. Thanks, though.” He shuts the door and leans against it.

Merlin comes out of the kitchen, a hunk of cake in his hand, and with a flash of his eyes, cleans up the rest of the mess.

“I didn’t think about him hearing all that,” Merlin licks the chocolate off his fingers. “Do you suppose he heard us, too?”

“I don’t know,” Arthur shrugs and grabs Merlin up for a kiss. “Were we loud?”

“Very,” Merlin grins and kisses Arthur. “I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

“Pfft, it would take more than that to hurt me.” He nuzzles Merlin’s neck. “And I know what it feels like---to want to stake your claim.”

“I know you do,” Merlin smiles, then immediately frowns. “It makes me so angry thinking of Wolff kissing you.”

“So don’t think about it,” Arthur tells him. “He’s nothing compared to you.” Arthur’s lips find Merlin’s, pulling on them before he swipes his tongue inside Merlin’s mouth. Merlin grasps the back of Arthur’s neck, kissing him back.

“Bedroom,” Arthur says into Merlin’s mouth. “It’s my turn to fuck you into the mattress.”

Merlin doesn’t argue, but, rather, leads the way.  



End file.
